doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Paco Mauri
) |lugar_nacimiento = Yurécuaro, estado de MichoacánPágina web del Doblaje Mexicano (actualmente ya no existe). |ingreso_doblaje = 1973 |familiares = Arturo Alegro (hermano) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} right|thumb thumb|right|225 px Francisco Gonzáles Ramírez cuyo nombre artístico es Paco Mauri (nacido el 12 de noviembre de 1955 en Yurécuaro, Michoacán) es un actor mexicano de doblaje, cine y televisión. En el ámbito del doblaje es altamente reconocido por su gran trayectoria en el medio, siendo muchos papeles que lo han dado a conocer como Noah Levenstein en las sagas de las películas American pie, Reed Richards / Sr. Fantástico en Los 4 Fantásticos, Dewey Riley de Scream, Jiraiya de Naruto, Moichi Taoka de Slam Dunk y el Gran Sabio de Sailor Moon R. TaokaT.png|Moichi Taoka en Slam Dunk. Jiraiya HD.png|Jiraiya en Naruto. Sabio01.jpg|Gran Sabio en Sailor Moon. Joe-Mantegna-als-Agent-David-Rossi-in-der-US-Serie-Criminal-Minds teaser 300x400.jpg|Agente David Rossi en Mentes criminales. Totosai.png|Tōtōsai en InuYasha. Aramaki_makizo.jpg|Makizo Aramaki en Bleach. Eugene_Levy_2,_2012.jpg|La voz recurrente de Eugene Levy. 002PNS_Frank_Finlay_002.jpg|Patriarca de los Szpilman en El Pianista. Zen-Aku.jpg|Zen-Aku en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje residentevil.jpg|Carlos Oliveira en las películas de Resident Evil Sr. Litwak (Wreck-It Ralph).png|Sr. Litwak en Ralph, el demoledor Grem.png|Grem en Cars 2 Monty Uno.jpg|Número 0 "Montgomery (Monty) Uno" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio Filmografía Películas Eugene Levy *Noah Levenstein en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) *Morley Orfkin en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) *Noah Levenstein en American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) *Noah Levenstein en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) *Howie Rotman en Una intrusa en la familia (2003) *Noah Levenstein en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) Kenneth Cranham *Cameron Fischer en Circuito cerrado (2013) *James Reaper en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) *Jimmy Price en No todo es lo que parece (2004) *Tommy en El gángster número 1 (2000) Michael McKean *Fideicomisionado de la prisin en Los productores (2005) *Dwain en El gurú del sexo (2002) *Stefan Vanderhoof en Mejor de exposición (2000) *Peter Randall en Un gato del FBI (1997) Jonathan Pryce *Presidente del tribunal en La dama de oro (2015) *Alistair Payne en Lo que una chica quiere (2003) *Rivieré en La edad de la inocencia (1993) Daniel Roebuck *Lou Martini en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Bob Bixby en Que gane el mejor (2007) *Dr. Elliot en Milagros caninos (2003) Robert Forster *Tte. Weber en Juego de ladrones (2009) *Entrenador Wagner en Minicampeones (2002/Redoblaje) *Max Cherry en Jackie Brown (1997/Doblaje original) Peter Coyote *Presidente Sterling en Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial (2008) *Watts en Mujer fatal (2002/Primer Doblaje) *Darren Cody en Más perros que huesos (2000) Sam Shepard *Frank James en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *Ed Mills en El regreso (2006) *Arthur Chambers en Mientras nieva sobre los cedros (1999) Morgan Freeman *Dios en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007/Segundo Doblaje) *Dios en Todopoderoso (2003/Segundo Doblaje) *Charlie en La enfermera Betty (2000) David Arquette *Dewey Riley en Scream 3 (2000) *Dewey Riley en Scream 2 (1997/Redoblaje) *Dewey Riley en Scream (1996/Redoblaje) Ben Kingsley *Trevor Slattery en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Nizam en El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) Fred Willard *Ed Harken en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Ed Harken en El periodista: La leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) Rubén Blades *Jefe en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Hector en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Thomas Kretschmann *Frizer en El Big Bang (2010/2ª versión) *Cross en Se busca (2008) Bruce Altman *Ejecutivo NBC en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Dr. Klein en Los tramposos (2003) Holmes Osborne *Dick Burns en La caja (2009) *Eddie Darko en Donnie Darko (2001) Bob Gunton *Watson en Curvas de la vida (2009) *Sen. Terrance Randall en El precio de la campaña (2000) Stephen Spinella *Rick Stokes en Milk (2008) *Daryl Lindenmeyer en Asesino virtual (1995) Oded Fehr *Carlos Olivera en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Carlos Olivera en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) Rip Torn *Rey Luis XV en María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *General Larraby en Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) Dennis Hopper *Sr. Kaufman en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Benny Chaines en Hijos de la mafia (2001) Cedric the Entertainer *Eddie en La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) *Eddie en La barbería (2002) Kenneth Tsang *General Moon en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) *Capitán Chin en Rush Hour 2 (2001) James Handy *Jefe Marshal Declan Duffy en 15 minutos (2001) *Capitán Byers en Superagente K-911 (1999) Thomas Merdis *Levi en La venganza de las ratas (2001) *Reverendo Ollie Agee en Tiempo de matar (1996) David Paymer *Bob en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) *Embajador Michael Tasker en Por amor o patria (2000) Anthony Heald *Ted Fellner en Prueba de vida (2000) *Jack en El beso de la muerte (1995) Miguel Ferrer *Eduardo Ruiz en Traffic (2000) *Kaufman en La asesina (1993) Ian McKellen *Jimmy Whale en Dioses y monstruos (1998) *Dr. James Kennedy en Traído por el mar (1997) Michael Madsen *Press Lenox en Especies II (1998) *Rudy Travis en La huida (1994/Redoblaje) Gary Oldman *Ivan Korbunov en Avión presidencial (1997) *Drexl Spivey en True Romance (1993) Tony Plana *Jorge en Un millón para Juan (1994) *Jefe en Los tres amigos (1986) Mike Starr *Joe Mental Mentaliano en Tonto y retonto (1994) *Patrolman Desher en Encrucijadas (1980) Hal Holbrook * Henry Northup en Creepshow (1982/Redoblaje) * Teniente Neil Briggs en Magnum .44 (1973/Redoblaje) Otros *Rudolf Abel (Mark Rylance) en Puente de espías (2015) (trailer) *Sr. Kenny (Dan Castellaneta) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Policía (Gary Chalk) en Tomorrowland (2015) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Big Daddy (Jack Conley) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Walt (Timothy Brennen) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) *M. Ivan (Bill Murray) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Banquero (Peter Haydu) en El justiciero (2014) *Joey (Barry Primus) en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *Shingen Yashida (Hiroyuki Sanada) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *L. Taylor en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario (2013) *Voces adicionales en Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Maestro John (John Benn) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *Sr. Billingsley (Larry Pine) en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Tardos Mors (Ciarán Hinds) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *Padre en sepelio en Así somos (2012) *Dean Sanderson (Tony Goldwyn) en El especialista (2011/Versión TV) *Secretario de estado (Ray Wise) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Padre de Maggie (Dwight Evans) en Pase libre (2011) *Carl (Joe Camp III) en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Dexter Thaler Sr. (Geoff Pierson) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Joe Harris (Patrick Wilson) en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) (2ª versión) *Ganthet (Warren Burton) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Oficial de enlistamiento (Simon Kunz) (trailer) / Senador Brandt (Michael Brandon) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Franklin (Philip Baker Hall) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Voces adicionales en Nacidos para matar (2011) (Versión TV) *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) *Señor McCandles (Tom Quinn) en Súper 8 (2011) *Joel (Eric Eisner) en The Kids Are All Right (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Ralphie (Ryil Adamson) en Loco corazón (2009) *Abogado de Larry (Adam Arkin) en Un hombre serio (2009) *Maestro Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat) en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) *Dr. David Kendrick (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Te amaré por siempre(Versión Warner) (2009) *Chandler Manning (Alfred Molina) en Misterioso inquilino (2009) *Doctor en Bakhita (2009) *Director del FBI (Chris Ellis) en Fuerza-G (2009) *Mickey Hopkins (M. Emmet Walsh) en El hombre de la silla (2007) (2ª versión) *Scott Wentworth (Scott Wentworth) en El diario de los muertos (2007) *Padre de Ben (Harold Ramis) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *John Leshing (Marshall Bell) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) *Charlie Williams (Joe Morton) en Gángster americano (2007) *Peter Stone (Vincenzo Nicoli) en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Presidente Dedmon (David Strathairn) en Somos Marshall (2006) *Stan Deane (Maury Chaykin) en It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) *Castillo (Barry Shabaka Henley) en Miami Vice (2006) *Wally (Don Thompson) en Criaturas rastreras (2006) *Harvey (Harry Dean Stanton) en Autopsia de un Alien (2006) *Presentación e insertos en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) *Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (Región 4/Cine) *Greer (Timothy Carhart) en Negro amanecer (2005) *Lewis Prothero (Roger Allam) en V de venganza (2005) *Nute Gunray (Silas Carson) en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) *Voces adicionales en Océano de fuego (2004) *Bart Trinké (George Carlin) en Padre soltero (2004/2ª versión) *Eliakim (Elliot Levey) en Judas (2004) *Recepcionista en Hotel Ramada (Matt Holland) en La terminal (2004) *Grantland Rice (Allen O'Reilly) en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) *Rey Harald (James Fox) en El príncipe y yo (2004) *Tecopa (August Schellenberg) en Tremors 4 (2004) *Matt Walker (Bruce Boxleitner) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) *Presidente McKenna (Cotter Smith) en X-Men 2 (2003) *Detective Withworth (Mark Boone Junior) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *John Giles / Selig (Tom Poston) en Beethoven 5 (2003) *John Wolfe (Colm Feore) en El pago (2003) *Stan Sher (John Scurti) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Alexei (Peter Stormare) en Bad Boys II (2003) *Insp. Francis Hare (Geoffrey Rush) en Ned Kelly (2003) *Reverendo Tucker Lacy (David Carpenter) en Dioses y generales (2003) *Congresista Cole (David Doty) en Legalmente rubia 2 (2003) *Kenneth (Harvey Fierstein) en Dúplex (2003/Redoblaje) *Padre (Frank Finlay) en El pianista (2002) *Hal Jaeger (Treat Williams) en El ciego (2002) *Cap. Peter A. Ross (Linus Roache) en En defensa del honor (2002) *Dueño de tienda (Lanny Flaherty) en Señales (2002) *Coronel Tugwell (James Hewitt) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Bernd Hagena (Hansa Czypionka) en Terror en el metro (2002) *Actor en TV #2 en El fin del mundo (2001) *Sr. Gray (Steven Vidler) en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) *Comisario japonés (Kinshiro Oyama) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) *Phil Grimes (Ned Bellamy) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Herb Coopersmith (Michael Mulheren) en La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) *Sgto. Tanner (Ted Levine) en Rápido y furioso (2001) *Vic (Tom Courteney) en Las últimas órdenes (2001) *Philip Huntley (Fred Willard) en How High (2001) *Dr. Mark Powell (Jeff Bridges) en K-PAX (2001) *Profesor Callahan (Victor Garber) en Legalmente rubia (2001) *Baltus Hafez (Alun Armstrong) en La momia regresa (2001) *Coronel Worth (Gregory Itzin) en Pecado original (2001) *Chuck Hausman (William R. Moses) en Viviendo en peligro (2001) *Leo Corrigan (Fred Ward) en Corky Romano (2001) *Agente Kelly (Tom Butler) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) *Jefe de Bomberos (James Handy) en 15 minutos (2001) *Dr. T (Richard Gere) en El doctor y las mujeres (2000) *Benjamin Hofer (Max Tidof) en Aprendiendo a amar (2000) *Mike Dahlgen (Bill Paxton) en U-571 (2000) *Senador Gracco (Derek Jacobi) en Gladiador (2000) *John Morse (Stuart Wilson) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) *Imam Al-Walid (Keith David) en Criaturas de la noche (2000) *Director Sisler (Joe Inscoe) en Corre... no grites (2000) *Charles Bailey (Larry Pine) en Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) *Don Fisk (Richard Jenkins) en ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) *Vic (Roger Aaron Brow) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) *Tom Kincaid (William Devane) en Milagro en la montaña (2000) *Policía (Tim Faraday) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Detective Paulie Sellitto (Ed O'Neill) en El coleccionista de huesos (1999) *Fred Kwan/Sgto. Chen (Tony Shalhoub) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) *Vincent Grey (Donnie Wahlberg) en Sexto sentido (1999) *Padre Gianni Delmonico (Dick Latessa) en Estigma (1999) * Eddie (Sam Jaeger) en Nuestro amor (1999) *Sheriff Guidry (Frank Hoyt Taylor) en Una lección antes de morir (1999) *Carl Banks (Jim Varney) en El rehén (1999) *Frank Perry (Brian Cox) en Por amor (1999) *Voces diversas en El informante (1999) *Jake McKnight (Christopher Mayer) en El cazador (1998) *Nicolo Bussotti (Carlo Cecchi) en El violín rojo (1998) *Dorian (Luke Wilson) en Papas fritas (1998) *Nelson Fox (Dabney Coleman) en Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Inspector Niebaum (J.T. Walsh) en El mediador (1998) *Kozen (Terence Stamp) en El beso del cielo (1998) *Artur Mendelson (Harold Gould) en Patch Adams (1998) *Fred Skolnick (Michael Ironside) Asesinato en Suburbia (1997) *Dietrich Hassler (Nick Cassavetes) en Contracara (1997) *Oficial Kellogg Curry (John C. Reilly) en Muchachos (1996) *Tío Dave Palmer (Bill Smitrovich) en El Fantasma (1996) *Sam Deeds (Chris Cooper) en Estrella solitaria (1996) *Tony dos dedos (Joe Viterelli) en El Protector (1996/2ª versión) *Juez Griffin (Jürgen Prochnow) en El juez (1995) *Iago (Kenneth Branagh) en Otelo (1995) *Jack McCloud (Patrick Swayze) en Tres deseos (1995) *Sam Deeds (Harrison Ford) en Sabrina (1995/Redoblaje) *Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Reggie (Ernie Hudson) en Diario de un rebelde (1995) *Det. Mackey (Christopher Plummer) en Eclipse total (1995) *Oficial / Cantinero en El Cuervo (1994) (Redoblaje TV) *Konali (Ron Perlman) en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) *Etok (Reid Asato) en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Francisco (Jonathan Hyde) en Un simple mortal (1994) *W.E. (Joe Stevens) / Insertos en La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) *Policía en El árbitro (1994) *Eddie Biasi (Stanley Tucci) en La lotería del amor (1994) *Edgar Friendly (Denis Leary) en El Demoledor (1993) *Ingeniero judío (Sebastian Konrad) / Mesero (Eugeniusz Priwiecenzew) en La lista de Schindler (1993) *Mitch Leary (John Malkovich) en En la línea del fuego (1993) *Newman (Tom Wood) en El fugitivo (1993) *Capitán de policía (Alan Arkin) en Una novia sin igual (1993) *Policía (Bob Minor) en Un extraño amor (1992) *Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) en Unlawful Entry (1992) *Fredericks (Michael Kitchen) en El rehén (1992) *Neal Burns (Stephen Shellen) en Nada es para siempre (1992) *Reportero Marcus Webley (Sam Derence) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Alguacil Stennis (Kim Robillard) en Diggstown(1992) *Capitán Jacob Hilliard (Brian Blain) en El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) *Voces adicionales e insertos en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Martin Luther King en JFK (1991) *Sargento de policía (Stephen Root) / Fantasma (J. Christopher Sullivan) / Vecino en la ventana en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) *Padre Morning (Nicol Williamson) en El exorcista III (1990) *Reportero en Rocky V (1990) *Sonny Bunz (Tony Darrow) en Buenos muchachos (1990) *Niles Pender (Hart Bochner) en Encantado Señor Destino (1990) *Sir Hugh (Nicholas Courtney) en Bullseye! (1990) *Toe-Joe (Alan J. Wendl) / Voces adicionales e insertos en Cry Baby (1990) *Tong Po (Michel Qissi) en Kickboxer (1989) (Doblaje original) *Ike Pappas en El paquete (1989) *Russell Thompson (Matt Frewer) en Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) *John Simonsen (Raymond Oliver) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988/Redoblaje) *Richard Mansfield (Armand Assante) en Jack el Destripador (TV) (1988) *Teniente Francis Farewell (Edward Fox) en Shaka Zulu (1987) *Encargado de hospital en El valor de una promesa (1987) *Alan Montforce (Barry Foster) en Detrás de la montaña (1987) *Tom Farell (Kevin Costner) en Sin escape alguno (1987) *Curly (Philip Bosco) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) *François (Pierre Issot) en Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) *Jed Blankenship (Richard Hamilton) en El jinete pálido (1985) *Tte. Ed Traxler (Paul Winfield) en Terminator (1984/Redoblaje) *Almirante Wood (Laurence Olivier) en El motín del Bounty (1984) *Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Edward Woodward) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) *John Purvey (Michael Bertenshaw) en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) *Kruger (Jack Thibeau) en Impacto Fulminante (1983) * William Kirwill (Brian Dennehy) en Parque Gorky (1983) *Dillinger / Sark (David Warner) en Tron (1982) *Perseo (Harry Hamlin) en Furia de titanes (1981/Doblaje original) *Guardia de la prisión (Angus MacInnes) / Consejero Kryptoniano (John Hollis) en Superman II (1980) *Artie Kirks (Lenny Gaines) en New York, New York (1977) *Thomas "Babe" Levy (Dustin Hoffman) en Maratón de la muerte (1976) *Quint (Robert Shaw) en Tiburón (1975/Redoblaje DVD) *Cletus (Moses Gunn) en Gladiadores del Futuro (1975) *Hai Fat (Richard Loo) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Doblaje de DVD) *Caz Dolowicz (Tom Pedi) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) *Padre Dyer (William O'Malley) en El exorcista (1973) *Philip Tattaglia (Victor Rendina) en El Padrino (1972/Redoblaje) *SEN 5241 (Donald Pleasence) en THX 1138 (1971) *General Wolseley (Nigel Green) en Khartoum (1966) *Vin (Steve McQueen) en Los siete magníficos (1960) *Joe Burdette (Claude Akins) en Río Bravo (1959/Redoblaje) *Edward R. Murrow / Thorndyke en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Detective Obregon (Joseph Calleia) en Gilda (1946) Películas animadas *Bernardo en Francisco, el caballero de Asís *Padre de Jacinta y Francisco en El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima *Sr. Mackey, Textos y voz en off en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo *Grem (Joe Mantegna) / Finn McMissile (Michael Caine) (trailer 1) en Cars 2 *Sr. Litwak en Ralph, el demoledor *Vlad (Mel Brooks) en Hotel Transylvania 2 (trailer) Cortos animados *Caifás en My Last Day Series de televisión Malcolm Stewart *Dr. Sinclair en Smallville (2005) *Dr. Quarrington en Abducidos (2002) *Willy en Buffy, la cazavampiros (1999) *Bill Marsh en MacGyver (1990) Don Johnson *Nash Bridges en Nash Bridges (1996-2001) *James Crockett en Miami Vice (1984-1990) Kurtwood Smith *Brett Connors en Psíquico (2007) * Dr. Obyedkov en Doctor House (2007) Otros *Forense (Philip Hernandez) (1ª temp. ep. 8) en Gotham *Harold Waldorf (John Shea) en Chica indiscreta *Rafe McCawley (Graham Greene) *Principal Storms (Lorne Cardinal) en Level Up *Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross (George Clooney) (1ª temp.) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Timothy "Tim" McManus (Terry Kinney) en OZ *Dennis Ryland (Peter Coyote) en Los 4400 *Frederick "Fred" Yokas (Chris Bauer) en Emergencias urbanas *Christian Shephard/El Hombre de Negro (John Terry) en Lost (2004-2010) *Simon Craig en Estoy en la banda *Eddie Willows (Timothy Carhart) (2000-2009) / Morris Pearson (Leland Orser) (2001, ep. 42) / Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en Mr. Bean *Gary Basaraba en Boomtown *Marcus Dixon en Alias *Dr. Steven Hamilton / Henry Small en Smallville *Padre de Chase en Doctor House *Sr. Collins en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Zen-Aku (eps. 11, 12 y 27) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *David Rossi (Joe Mantegna) en Mentes criminales *Angus MacGregor en Los socios de la ley *Alcalde Luis Ramón (Michael Tylo) / Alcalde Ignacio de Soto (John Herzler) en El Zorro *Percy Astucia (Harry Hill) / Benjamin Ciruelos (David L. McCallum) en La peor bruja *Stringfellow Hawke en Lobo del Aire (1985) *Jack McGee (Jack Colvin) (1ª temp. excepto el ep. Piloto y 4ª) en El Hombre Increíble *Simón el Mago en Anno Domini *Papá de Guillo (Alex Bachlow) en Escalofríos (ep: "Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") *Maury en Victorious *Kevin (Olivier Galfione) / Alessandro Ravagi (Fedele Papalia) / Voces diversas en Academia de Modelos *Pizarro en Los inventores (ep. "Degas y la bailarina") / Dr. Robert Oppenheimer (ep. "Einstein, la luz elevada al cuadrado") *Bill Farren (Cooper Huckabee), Jack Dalton (Bruce McGill) (1ª voz) en MacGyver *Baker (Robert Maffia) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Jay Leno (Él mismo) en El séquito *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries *Michael Bux (Noel Burton) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin *Benjamin Bugsy Siegel (Joe Penny) en Crónica de gángsters Anime Hōchū Ōtsuka *Jiraiya en Naruto *Jiraiya en Naruto Shippūden Joji Yanami *Abuelo de Jacob (un loop ep. 21) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Totosai en Inuyasha Otros *John Wayne (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Gigi *Makizo Aramaki "MakiMaki" en Bleach *Padre de Li-en en Zatch Bell *Enrenador Conrad / Entrenador Kitasume en Supercampeones *Michael Atton / Víctor / Entrenador del Furano / Locutor de los Partidos en Supercampeones J *Enrenador Conrad / Entrenador Kitasume en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Hombre Rojo en Sailor Moon *Gran Sabio (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R *Gozo en Agent Aika *Nakht Pitrah en Shaman King *El Mar en Koni Chan *Gara / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball *Mr. Lao en Dragon Ball Z *El Gato / Sr. Looper / Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Padre de Miyata en Espíritu de lucha *Sr Matthews en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Sr. Pepino en Marco (redoblaje) *Moichi Taoka en Slam Dunk *Fourtress Pyrus en Bakugan *Corazón de acero (1ª voz) / Aknamkanon en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Waddle Doo / Sargento Kit Cosmos en Kirby Series animadas *Reed Richards / Sr. Fantástico en Los 4 Fantásticos *Shingen Yashida en MAD *Sastre / Voces Adicionales (temp. 6-) en Un show más *Dr. Connors/Lagarto / Hobgoblin / Hydro-Man / Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico / Morbius (1ª aparición) en Spider-Man *Fin Fang Foom / Láser Viviente / Abuelo de Clint Barton / Justin Hammer (3 eps.) / Howard Stark / Ho Yinsen / Reverendo / Bill Clinton (1 ep.) en Iron Man *Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico en Hulk *Herre en El óceano glacial *Rajá de Sarajuak "James Brock" / Tremal Naik "Pipiris Nais" en Sandokán *Zed (primeros eps.) en Hombres de Negro *Más alto rojo en Invasor Zim *Raúl Rodríguez en Rocket Power *Coronel Jasper F. Castle - Max Steel (2013) *Monty Uno (Padre de Número 1) / Dr. Olivera (Padre de Número 5) / Voces diversas en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Dr. Animo (3ª voz) / Wildvine en Ben 10 *Plo Koon - Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Senador Scott McMillan en Spawn *Clanky Claus en Rolie Polie Olie *Coronel Mostaza en Duck Dodgers *Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú *Maio / Insertos en Super Kid (serie animada de Corea del Sur) *General Azul (un ep.) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Computron / Magistrado Korwak en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Ganthet en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Pirata Crack McCraigen / Estafador #1 / Voces adicionales en Las chicas superpoderosas *LeQuack (ep. Le Quack Balloon) / Benton Tarantella (ep. Gente mala y violenta) / Rey Bufo / Científico loco malvado / Gran Dios del Volcán / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Smokey / Abuelo de Kevin en Krypto, el Superperro Documentales *Juez en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills *Robert Zemeckis en Despertando a la bella durmiente *Padre de Andrew en Diagnóstico Bipolar *Hijo de Robert F. Kennedy en Ethel *Andrew Balton en Vogue: La mirada del editor Telenovelas brasileñas Tony Ramos *Miguel Soriano - Lazos de familia *Teófilo Ribeiro Alves - Mujeres apasionadas *Coronel Boanerges - La mestiza (Cabocla) *Nikolaos "Nikos" Petrakis - Bellísima *Antenor Cavalcanti - Paraíso tropical *Opash Ananda - India, una historia de amor *Genésio Fonseca Souza - Avenida Brasil *Otávio de Alcántara Rodrigues / Dominguinhos - Guerra de los Sexos Victor Fasano *Tavinho - El clon *James Perkins - América *Gentil - Amazonia Otros * Vicente (Pedro Paulo Rangel) en El Sabor de la Pasión * Elias (Leonardo Medeiros) en La favorita * Renato (Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos) en La vida sigue * Dr Ezequiel (Jose Rubens Chacha) en Gabriela * Clovis (Walter Breda) en La Guerrera * Manolo (Elias Gleiser) en Flor del Caribe Locución *Pomada Unesia (voz del podólogo) (2014) *Chocolate Crunch de Nestlé (voz del padre de Guadalupe) (2012) *Nueva voz de Santa Claus para Tiendas Liverpool (2014, en sustitución del fallecido Esteban Siller) Dirección de doblaje *Cocodrilo *El club de la pelea *Escape de Alcatraz *Guerreros Samurai (inicio) *NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York *Olimpiada de bikinis *Sabrina va a Roma *Sabrina en el paraíso marino *Supercampeones J *Un cuento americano 3 *Un cuento americano 4 *Vanessa *Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos (doblaje original) Televisión nacional *"Siempre Tuya, Acapulco" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Doctor *"Emperatriz" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Comandante de policía *"Vuélveme a querer" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Doctor *"Mujer comprada" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Don Manuel *"Cuando seas mía" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Papá de Bárbara Castrejón *Apariciones en algunos episodios de "Lo que callamos las mujeres" (TV Azteca) *Apariciones en algunos episodios de "Desciones Extremas" *Apariciones en algunos episodios de "A cada quien su santo" *"La Patrona" (telenovela de Telemundo) - El Fiscal (episodio 89) *"La Impostora" (telenovela de Telemundo) *"Club de Cuervos" (serie original de Netflix Latinoamérica) - Padre Zeferino Cine nacional *Matando Cabos - Sacerdote *Profundo Carmesí - Cartero *Romero - Salvador Ramos Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos